Call tracking technology systems are used to improve online and offline marketing. Such systems use underlying technologies which take a digital call recording and convert it into computer readable text strings. One method known in the art is large vocabulary continuous speech recognition (LVCSR). LVCSR receives an input digital call and fully transcribes the call into text based on a full dictionary of the language in question.